This disclosure relates to detecting security exposures of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) devices.
Some VOIP devices, e.g., VOIP hard phones, can be configured by remotely accessing a configuration interface for the VOIP device using a device different from the VOIP device, often over a network. While the VOIP phone configuration interface may be password-protected, in some cases, passwords may be easily guessable or remain set to a default password. In other cases, a VOIP phone's configuration interface may not have a password implemented.